A line code is a coding scheme to transform a data stream into a format suitable for transportation on a physical media. A transmitter transmits a line code with a source data encoded, and a receiver at a far-end recovers the source data based on line code decoding. A host device may connect to a peripheral device via an interface implementing a line coding scheme. Interfaces implementing line coding scheme may include various interfaces such as universal serial bus (USB), peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe), DisplayPort, and the like. One example of line code is 8b/10b, which transforms an 8 bit data into a 10 bit line code. The 10 bit line code may subsequently be transmitted on a physical media. A far-end receiver may deterministically recover the original 8 bit data through 8b/10b line code decoding. Another example of line code is 64b/66b, which is constructed by prefixing a 2 bit block header into the original 64 bit data to form a 66 bit line code. This 66 bit line code may subsequently be transmitted on a physical media. By decoding the 2 bit block header, a far-end receiver may recover the original 64 bit data from the 66 bit line code.